Live on Fire
by CompleteFamilyAndLife12
Summary: When forced to join the army, Jack learns what true honor and loyalty are. When he discovers his new trainer, he falls head over hills after her. The fact that she is so strong and there is also something that makes him want to get to know her. After one year of training he finally earns her respect and after that things will start building up, but there will be storms on the way.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hello readers! My name is Sabrina and I want to thank you so much for giving this story a chance by checking it out. I appreciate everything and I hope that you will enjoy every single word of the first chapter. I really worked hard on it and the updates might be once a week. If you liked how I wrote this and/or you want to read the next chapter please leave a review! Every single review of an author will be responded and thanked. ENJOY!**

**FLASHBACK : ONE YEAR BEFORE**

It was a rainy day when a certain brunette boy, or let's say 'guy', has got a letter saying he must join them. There was no person who liked the idea. The idea of joining the army couldn't be liked, especially when you are forced to go. He was 17 years old when he opened the mailbox and read the content of the letter in his house, next to the warm fireplace, while his mother was crying next to his father.

I am talking about a guy named Jack. He was 'the chosen one' and nobody was OK with it, but it's not like they had a choice. Jack had chocolate brown eyes and was loved by everybody, until this 'tragedy' struck his family. Can you call it tragedy? Well, being called for the army without being able to refuse is a pretty tough thing to do. There was no way he got out of this mess. With no friends and family next to him , he would probably think that he was going to break down in that prison.

The only thought that was walking through his mind was that the program he would attend wouldn't be so hard and they wouldn't take the boy's job that serious … boy was he wrong …

**1 MONTH LATER:**

With his good byes all said to his dear family and bags all packed, Jack walked into the military truck and looked around. Everybody had sad faces. He looked back and saw his mom and dad waving with sad smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes. Jack waved back at them giving them a bright smile, signaling them that everything is going to be just fine and he will be back without a scratch. Everybody hoped that, and he knew it, but he had no idea how to read the future so it's not like he could be 100% sure.

He took his eyes away from the window and turned around, looking at his new 'army mates'. He spotted a red haired boy, kind of skinny and a bit too pale. Maybe he was just scared? Or maybe that was just the way he was. Jack wondered why would the army pick him. Looking away, he spotted two other guys. One looked like he was spanish and the other one was a black guy, with a few extra pounds, but he didn't think that mattered. He had no idea why, but he knew that he has no right to judge people without knowing them first.

Hours later, the truck came to a stop. Everybody got out of the car and walked outside. They followed a short guy with dirty blonde hair, dressed in an army suit, until they arrived into a room. All the 25 males sat down and looked around taking in their surroundings. Don't think the room looked like a classroom! It was just a normal room with chairs, a grey smart board in the front and … a blond girl who was dressed in an army suit? 'What the -?' thought Jack. 'How could a girl like her be in a place like this?' The girl was sitting straight, with her hands behind her back. The short guy sat next to her, sitting in the same position as her. The girl looked at him and he nodded.

**JACK'S POV:**

"Good morning everybody. Before I start with the introduction, I want to ask something of curiosity: How many of you want to be here?" I looked around and nobody raised their hand. Wow. After a few more seconds there was a guy in front of me that raised his hand. Really?

"What is your name sir?" she said while looking at him.

"Call me Brody hun."

"You will not talk to me like that or there will be major consequences. Am I understood."

"Yup." she turned her eyes to all of us, since she broke eye contact with that Brody guy.

"When I ask you if I am understood by you, you will respond with 'roger ,sargent', all together. Am I clear?"

"Roger, sargent." we all spoke in union.

"Good. Now, for the beginning. Listen up carefully because I will not repeat a single word. Clear?"

"Roger, sergent." Oh my God I am so freaked out about this girl. There is not even a girl in there! The whole 'girlyness' was replaced with muscle and cold hearted, or maybe I am just over reacting, because I'm new here? Oh well.

"My name is Kim Crawford, but you will address to me by ''ma'am'' and ''miss''. I have 100% respect towards you and you should feel the same for me as well. I do not appreciate if some of you say that I am younger than you or you think I am a girl,meaning I can't do something. I have been around here since the day I was born and I am smarter than all of you in one place. My job is to get you guys through the cut. The cut is something like a level. After, or better said if you pass the cut you will be able to go fight in the war and get your real training. The test will be in one year and after that my job is half done."

**(AN: all the stuff i am saying about this school and the weaponry examples are real)**

"In my class you will have to master assault tactics and weaponry from the sea, on the ground and from the air. The territory you are on is the grounds of California and the legendary battlefield tactics begin here, at the USMC school of infantry. It's where marines are trained in the arts of war and the tools of combat; 50 CAL machine guns; shoulder fired missiles and attack helicopters. All this comes together in my class, at the famous assault training called Mojave Viper." all the guys looked dreamlly at her. We get to learn how to fire guns! That is a guy's dream! After a slight pause Kim continued. " This sounds like a wonderful dream huh? Oh well wake up because you will put your hands on a gun after you turn your body into a fighting machine. Me and Rudy will make you increase your muscular mass and AFTER that, you will be given a test. It is called the cut and it raises you up at the next level. All this will take a year and it is called boot camp. If you do not pass the cut you will go back to your families." Kim was ready to continue, but the bell rang. A bell?

"Ok so guys, I will see you tomorrow morning at 6 o'clock SHARP! If you're late you are not allowed to join the class. Make sure you bring a bottle of water and something like a towel you will find in your rooms. At the end of tomorrow's class, Rudy, my friend here, will be registering you so you will be known as part of this program. Your room number is posted on a paper on the door and your suit cases were brought there already. Oh and make sure you do some pushups before you get in my class. Goodnight." I was ready to say goodnight, but she was just sitting there, straight, while everybody else got up and left. I stood up and walked to my room, thinking of how my life will change from now on …


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: 4 shout outs**

**Hellooo! I want to say thank you for all of the reviews, favorites and followers! They made me really happy and I think that you guys will do the same thing with these chapters. Thank you so, so, so much for everything! Every single review, follow, favorite makes my day brighter and manages to put more smiles on my faces. I know that this story would be nothing without you, so thank you! **

**I also want to mention 3 people who reviewed the chapter first.**

**1. ****KimberlyBrooklyn**

**2. ****starships13**

**3. ****Anialoveskick**

**Ok so those were the first reviewers but I have also received some other beautiful reviews from some authors who really put some thought into them. One review that really impressed me was from ' ****Bluedog270**** '. This is the review :**

_Great start, you have me hooked already. My mind is exploding with ideas of what could happen next and how Jack's going to turn into a really cool, smart and buff army dude. (if even is going to xD) _

_I have a feeling this could be one of those reverse stories where the girl saves the guy more often or something, but anyway enough with my rambling-_

_awesome job and update soon! :D_

**I appreciate your review so much and it made my day so happy. That's why I write stories. I like making other people's mind explode with ideas. It's also the way I started writing stories … by an author inspiring me, so thank you. :D Now … LETS GET TO READING!**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

**STILL JACK'S FLASHBACK: ONE YEAR BEFORE **

"_Ok so guys, I will see you tomorrow morning at 6 o'clock SHARP! If you're late you are not allowed to join the class. Make sure you bring a bottle of water and something like a towel you will find in your rooms.. At the end of tomorrow's class, Rudy, my friend here will be registering you so you will be known as part of this program. Your room number is posted on a paper on the door and your suit cases were brought there already. Oh and make sure you do some push ups before you get in my class. Goodnight." I was ready to say goodnight, but she was just sitting there, straight, while everybody else got up and left. I stood up and walked to my room, thinking of how my life will change from now on …_

**NEW CHAPTER:**

**JACK'S POV:**

_**FLASHBACK: ONE YEAR BEFORE:**_

_I was dreaming about my family and friends until I woke up at a sound of a really loud noise. Once I was fully awake, I realized it was the bell, signaling we have to be awake. _

_I sighed and looked around the room. There were three guys in it. The spanish boy, the black guy and the skinny guy, I saw on the truck all the way here. They were awake as well._

"_Morning guys." i said while stretching. I saw all of them yawn and sit at the edge of their beds._

"_Hey yo. The name's Jerry and this is Eddie and Milton." I looked at the boys he pointed at and gave them a smile, while they smiled back._

"_Hey, I'm Jackson Brewer, but call me Jack." I looked around me._

"_Hey Jer, do you happen to have a watch?" He looked at his desk while saying 'yeah sure'._

"_It's 4:30 AM." I groaned while they did the same thing. I wasn't that tired though. I actually felt like I had some energy in me. _

_We got dressed up and heard someone talking through a phone. I listened quietly while the person talked._

_**Good morning soldiers. This message is especially for the new marines that arrived in yesterday. I hope you had a good night's sleep because today starts the real ride through hell. Get ready and persuade towards the cafeteria to have breakfast. After that the new marines will have to go to the room they walked in yesterday for the introduction. Thank you.**_

_I took a deep breath and got dressed up, until Eddie spoke up._

"_Guys, check out what I found." He said while closing the door. The three of us looked at him and after that at what he was holding. In his hands, there were four military clothes including four pairs of black boots. Great. The three of us sighed while Eddie handed them to us. _

"_How did you guys get here?" I asked._

"_The same as you did. We were picked. Wait, you didn't come here, like a volunteer, right?" said Milton. I chuckled._

"_No way. Why would I want to get in this s*it hole by volunteering? Anyway, did you guys know each other, before?" Eddie answered._

"_Yeah, we were best friends since kindergarden. What about you? Do you miss your friends?" he asked while getting his boots on. I put on my pants and answered._

"_Yeah I do miss them, how can I not? But … maybe this is where I have to go. Maybe that some people need to make some sacrifices towards other people." Jerry groaned._

"_Yeah, yeah, lovely speech, now lets go get breakfast." I laughed, got our notebooks and we walked together downstairs. Once we got in the cafeteria, we sat in line, got our breakfast and sat at a table._

"_So how old are you Jack." asked Milton, trying to start a conversation. _

"_I'm 17 in 1 week." I said. Milton's eyes widened._

"_Really? I turn 17 in a month or so and Jerry and Eddie got 17 2 and a half months ago." I smiled._

"_Small world, huh?" they nodded while eating their food. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK:**_

I smiled at the memories and how scared we were. Back then, I was thinking that i didn't want to make the cut, so we can go back home, but me and the guys discussed, saying that we will stay together and we will not allow ourselves to go back home in failure. One year ago, I thought that if I don't make the cut, I was free to go home. End of story. But as the year passed, I realized that I will be going back home with my suitcases and heart full of shame. All this year I have been working my body. That's what all the year is about and it was pure torture to work from 5 AM to 11PM. I am a bit nervous. This year WAS HELL! Hard work and night work and more work. I walked in Kim's class and smiled with the guys. We were so happy and nervous to see the results. I looked around and saw that more than a half of our class was missing. Oh well it's their , we are either going home or passing the cut.

"Good morning class. Do you guys know what day is it today?" we all smiled and nodded. "It's the day I give you the results, right? I want to say one more thing. Everybody that is in this room at this moment … has passed the test while the others are already home." I looked at her shocked and smiled at the guys. I looked at her with hope in my eyes. She chuckled. "Yes Brewer, you may hug your friends." I squealed and me and the guys got up and we hugged each other. It was so nice. We sat back down, since Kim gave us orders.

"Now guys, I want to say congrats and you have all my respect for being able to get out of that stupid boot camp. Don't tell anybody I said that." she whispered and we laughed. " But I know what you have been through because I went through that boot camp as well and believe me, I get it. It wasn't easy." she paused then continued. " Please listen up carefully. Now that you have made the cut, your are now warriors and I am your trainer. We are like a family now. If you have any problems or you don't understand something you come see me after the lesson. You will not interrupt me during class. Is that clear?"

"Roger, sargent!"

"Wow OK, I get your excited, but try and don't get me deaf." she smiled and we chuckled.

"Does anybody know why I am offering that much help because you remember how I told you during last year that there is no way you can get tutoring?" we stayed silent, having no idea why.

" It's because once you made the cut, you don't actually get into paradise, you get into the place where hell in only fire and lava. So, that means that now, you will start the real work and I know it won't be easy, for me to teach you, and you to understand, but if you follow my orders I promise that you guys will be allowed to go someday to war, or maybe get to be a sergeant staff like I am, and teach stupids like I do." We laughed and the bell rang.

"Ok guys, today you will get the day off as a rewards from me since you made the cut. Please head back to your rooms and rest for a bit. Oh and nobody has to know about this reward. BUT tomorrow starts real hell so get ready. That's why I gave you ONLY this day off. Goodnight." she said and everybody walked out. I stayed behind until everybody went out the door. I looked behind me and saw that Kim was loading some guns. What should I say to her? _Just go and get a conversation with her stupid! _, screamed my then that's what I will do.

"Hey ummm, miss, are we going to get going with the guns tomorrow?" she turned around and smiled at me while resting on one of the boxes that carried the guns.

"Don't be so confident Jack, even though I like the fact that you're excited. You have to learn how to build one first and study it. Maybe in 2 weeks, you'll be able to actually use one."

"Oh OK thank you miss." I walked out the door but stopped dead in my tracks. Did my teacher just call me _Jack _instead of _Brewer _? Oh well that's a HUGE start! Took me a year … but it started. I got into my room and saw the guys sleeping. I smiled at them. I put the blankets on them. We got really close since we got here … _we're brothers. _

I got dressed up for a good night's sleep and layed in bed with my eyes looking at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with one thought in my mind.

_Oh my God. __**I made the cut. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys, I just finished this chapter and I am really happy of it. I enjoyed it and I know there will be more to come. Thank you so much for the reviews you left. ENJOY!**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

**JACK'S POV:**

"Don't be so confident Jack. You have to learn how to build one first and study it. Maybe in 2 weeks."

"Oh OK thank you miss." I walked out the door but stopped dead in my tracks. Did my teacher just call me _Jack _instead of _Brewer _? Oh well that's a HUGE start! Took me a year … but it started. I got into my room and saw the guys sleeping. I smiled at them. I put the blankets on them. We got really close since we got here … _we're brothers. _

I got dressed up for a good night's sleep and layed in bed with my eyes looking at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with one thought in my mind.

_Oh my God. __**I made the cut. **_

**NEW CHAPTER:**

**JACK'S POV:**

I woke up at the sound of the bell. I groaned and the guys looked at me confused. I can tell why. Normally, I can get up easily since I got used to the program, but yesterday I was so happy that Kim called me Jack instead of Brewer and that I've made the cut, that I fell asleep one or two hours later. Don't blame me! I was really excited with everything.

"Jack are you OK?" Milton asked and I sighed happily and layed back in bed on my back.

"I couldn't feel better." I said with a huge grin plastered on my face.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Eddie.

"You have no idea what happened yesterday in class with me and Kim." their eyes widened and sat back on their beds.

" Guys I don't think we have time for talking. We're going to miss breakfast and I am really hungry." They chuckled and nodded. We stood up from the beds and made them. We got dressed up and walked out the door towards the cafeteria.

**TIME SKIP: THE GUYS ARE SITTING AT THEIR TABLE:**

"So, Jack, what's up with you and Kim?" asked Milton.

"Yeah, what happened yesterday?" wondered Eddie as Jerry moaned when he took the first bite from the food he had on his plate. The three of them looked at him weirdly and with confused expression written on our faces. Jerry looked up at his friends looking confused.

"You guys have no idea how good this food is! It actually had a date with the microwave!" we looked at him with shocked faces. I took the fork and tasted the pasta I have been eating every morning since the day I have came here. I chewed and my eyes widened, so did Eddie's and Milton's.

"I can't believe it! Jerry's right! The food is not cold." I said. The guys nodded in agreement, happily. I guess making the cut does make a difference.

"Yo back to the point, guys. What happened, Jack?" The guys turned to me with curiosity in their eyes.

"Guys, to a stranger, this might sound like I am crazy, but you know that Kim is covered by a thick wall of pure … I don't know … maybe loneliness … or maybe sadness … or toughness, I really don't know, but what I do know is that I am not imagining things, guys. Yesterday, Kim called me **Jack **instead of **Brewer **." the guys looked at me with big eyes.

"Oh my God, Jack, that is amazing. All we have to do - I mean 'all you have to do' - is get her to like you, right?" I sighed.

"That is what I am trying to do since we got here, Jerry. I just don't know how."

We fell in silence and finished our breakfast.

"Jack, all of us know that breaking that wall between Kim's heart and you, won't be easy, but we need to stay together and fight. You need to fight for what you believe in." we looked at Milton and burst out laughing.

"Dude, did you just hear yourself, yo? I can't even call you 'dude' anymore." we laughed together and sighed at the end.

"Guys, I think that the first thing to do is to help Kim get to trust me more. Just calling me Jack instead of Brewer is a start, but it doesn't mean she has full trust towards me. I want to keep that small light, powerful and make it gain more power … trust. After that I am going to start digging in Kim's past. Find out why she is at this military school … teaching! She must have had a life before it, but I won't make the mistake of rushing things." Jerry chuckled.

"You don't sound like a dude either! But some how I do think you're right. Except for one thing. The rushing part. You have to prove her that you wanna help her, right? How are you going to do that while you keep yawning the way. I know you, Jack. All of us do. And together we are going to get your crush, your girlfriend. But we are going to do it the military way." the three of us looked again at Jerry with our eyes showing only shock. How couldn't we be? A few moments later, Milton spoke up.

"Who's the **dude **now, huh Jer?" we laughed again and the bell rang. We got up and walked to class.

"How are we going to do it, guys?" They looked at me and Eddie spoke up.

"Let's discuss the plan tonight, after the bell announces bedtime. We can take care of what we need the next few days, and after that … we put Kick plan in action." me, Jerry and Milton looked confused at Eddie.

"What does that mean, Eddie?" asked Milton.

"I thought it would be cool if you had a couple name. ki for Kim and ck from the last two words of your name, Jack. What do you think?" I smiled at him.

"I like it." he smiled and we walked to class, seeing Kim standing in front of the room with her hands behind her back. We sat down in our seats and looked at her, not moving a muscle.

"Morning guys. How was your 'off day'." we smiled and there were some words that came out of some mouth's guys, like 'amazing' ; 'great' ' awesome'. After that Jerry spoke up.

"It should have been longer!" he whined. We laughed and Kim chuckled.

"Well, it was all I could give you. If I said it out loud I realize I wasn't even allowed to, but hey, everybody needs a break at one point." she smiled at us and we smiled back. She is kind of changing. At least that's the thought that is walking around my mind. It's like she has more respect for us. She turned around and walked up to the smart board.

"Today, you guys are going to watch a video that will present some things. Please listen up carefully and raise your hand if you don't understand something. I will pause the video and answer your question. Oh and by the way, at the end of it, tell me what you think of the video, because I am the one who made it. K?" she smiled at us and we nodded our heads. She turned around at her laptop, clicked on play and the video started ...


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys so here is the next chapter of the story and I really want to say thank you for the reviews and follows I got for this story. I was just so so happy with them. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**LAST CHAPTER IN JACK'S POV:**

"Today, you guys are going to watch a video that will present some things. Please listen up carefully and raise your hand if you don't understand something. I will pause the video and answer your question. Oh and by the way, at the end of it, tell me what you think of the video, because I am the one who made it. K?" she smiled at us and we nodded our heads. She turned around at her laptop, clicked on play and the video started.

**NEW CHAPTER:**

_( The movie will be written in italics )_

_This video presents the struggles and successes every warrior faced in his training … and what you will face, too. Warriors must master assault tactics and weaponry from the sea, on the ground and from the air, but the legendary battlefield tactics begin here, at the USMC school of infantry. It's where new marines are trained in the arts of war and the tools of combat; 50 cal machine gun; shoulder fire missiles; attack helicopters. This school turns young men into combat warriors ready to defend America anywhere in the world. But the live fire training does more than teach combat skills. Marine training becomes a process of complete transformation, professional and personal. Students will be graded on written tests, memorization, physical training and live fire experience. _

_There are a few things you learn if you make the cut, which is the graduation of boot camp where you have to do physical training … competition is brutal and tolerance for failure is low. You are training to be specialist, machine gunners, mortar men, assault men. Congratulations for making the cut. _

And that is how the video ended. The guys in the room looked at each other, thinking that this is just the beginning of hell. The instructor walked up to the front of the class and looked at everybody's faces.

"I hope I didn't scare you with that…" once Kim said that, everybody snapped out of their trances and looked at her seriously.

"Ok so now that you have returned to planet Earth, let's see if you have any questions about the journey you had and will have until you get to fight in a war … hopefully not. So, any questions?" Jack looked around the room, wanting to see if anybody had something to ask.

"Ok then, I guess we're all good to go. First thing we are going to begin with is guns. It's basically the most important training you will get in this course. I unloaded AMMO for one of the marines iconic weapons -" Kim made a dramatic pause as everybody's eyes widened in fear and curiosity. " - the M240 BRAVO machine gun. It is the general porpouse machine gun for the entire US military. A brute force that you gunners must master. It fires a 7.62 millimater bullet and it's the same as your 36 hunting rifle. The max effective range of the weapons is 3,725 meters. You can effectively engage target with this weapon out of 1,800 meters. It weighs 27.1 pounds. When you will actually unload those guns you will have studied this machine in extreme detail for over a week. You will dissemble and assemble this again and again and you will have to communicate through hand signals and determining accuracy." Kim paused and looked at her class. Nobody seemed really excited about what was about to happen that week, but they had to do it in order to advance at the next level.

"I'm sorry you guys are not that happy about this course but in this training you will learn that fighting isn't only about the muscles, it's about the brains too. So, we have a lot of work to do today … let's start…." and then we started.

**TIME SKIP: **

Jack sat on the bed at 9:30 pm with the other guys and groaned.

"Are you okay man?" Jack looked at Jerry and sighed.

"I'm sorry guys."

"Come one! What's up?!" Jack sighed and layed down on his pillow.

"I don't get Kim." the guys sighed with him.

"Well, we don't know about you, Jack but we would go for a different target." said Jerry and Jack's eyes widened.

"Seriously? You're treating Kim like she is some animal who wouldn't let itself get shot for dinner! I can't believe you're not supporting me in this!" Milton sighed.

"We want to support you, Jack. But do you realize that Kim is the only girl around here? Every single guy has his eyes layed on her and you can't do anything about it! I'm sorry but you have to understand that you spent a whole year trying to make her call you Jack instead of Brewer. Jack do you realize what you will get yourself into if you actually get a date with her?! It means your future is here! Do you want to do this for the rest of your life?"

"What? Fight honorably for your country? I thought that's why we fought to make the cut, guys! We agreed to do this and when we said that i thought you ment for the rest of our lives!" Jerry looked at jack and put his head down after that.

"I know we agreed to that Jack, but what about our families? Would you want to start a family of your own? Or go to college? Do something else than work out all the time?"

" Guys, of course I want to do a variety of things, but we have to be here. We worked way too hard to give up now! I mean, do you remember when we had to do a resistence task and have to run all night long with a 50 pound bag on our back? Do you remember what we've been through just to pass the cut and now that we've passed you're thinking of what else you'll do in the future? Are you serious?"

"Jack you're missing the point! This is the teacher we're talking about! She's not allowed to interfere with her students! She would get fired!" Milton yelled.

"She's way too good at this to get fired. They couldn't replace her."

"Maybe you're right, yo, but I don't think that she would take the risk. She loves this place. Haven't you heard her on our first day here? She said that this was her childhood." Milton laughed.

"Yeah, she must've had crazy parents." Jack looked at his hands sitting in his lap and his eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! Milton you're a genius!" Milton smiled and looked at Jerry.

"See Jerry? Jack admits it." Jack laughed and Jerry spoke up.

"I still don't get it." the other two laughed.

"Milton. there is no parent that would put their child around guns and stuff like that since they are two years old. Her parents must have worked in the military as well. Remember when she 'I used to grow up with guns?'" the guys nodded.

"I still don't get this yo! How is this suppose to help you get together with Kim?" Jack smiled.

"Because it helps us understand something from her past…" after that everybody smiled and went out the door…


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Oh my gosh thank you so so much for all of the review you guys left! Thank you so so so much! Enjoy the chapter, oh and to mention one more thing, I will be going on some sport camps so the updating will be getting a bit slower, but we have time. I will finish this story and nobody can change that. I will soon be posting another story about Jack and Kim being married and how his parents get way too involved in their lives. It's based on the show "Everybody loves Raymond" but I think I will call it "Too crazy" or "Everybody loves Jack". I would rather go for "Too crazy" because "Everybody loves Jack" seems a bit common. I would really appreciate it if you guys will tell me in your review which one of the titles would you prefer. So like I said I haven't been updating because I went on a live in camp for 1 week and a half plus I am in training right now so again, I am really sorry and thank you so much for being patient with me. Anyway, sorry for keeping you reading this stuff, enjoy the chapter and please review if you like it!**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"Oh my gosh! Milton you're a genius!" Milton smiled and looked at Jerry.

"See Jerry? Jack admits it." Jack laughed and Jerry spoke up.

"I still don't get it." the other two laughed.

"Miton. there is no parent that would put their child around guns and stuff like that since they are two years old. Her parents must have worked in the military as well. Remember when she 'I used to grow up with guns?'" the guys nodded.

"I still don't get this yo! How is this suppose to help you get together with Kim?" Jack smiled.

"Because it helps us understand something from her past…" after that everybody smiled and went out the door…

**NEW CHAPTER:**

Jack, Jerry and Milton were walking through the hallways. Jack looked at Milton, Milton looked at Jerry and Jerry looked at Jack who started looking at him.

"Does this plan have to do with me?" the guys nodded. "Ok so what do you want the master to do?"

"We're talking about what you DO NOT have to do in the plan. Did you hear the NOT part Jerry?" Jerry nodded at Milton.

"Ok so what do I have to do?"

"NOT DO !"

"Ok ok chill. What is it"

"Don't tell anybody else." said Jack.

"But who knows the plan?" asked Jerry and Milton slapped himself in the head. Jack sighed.

"We, Jerry. We are the ones who know the plan."

"But I don't know the plan!"

"GAAAAAAHHHH WE'LL EXPLAIN IT TO YOU! JUST SHUT UP AND DON'T TELL ANYBODY ELSE. YOU GOT THAT PUNK?!" Milton reached out and pulled Jerry by the collar. Jack's eyes widened at Milton's furry and chuckled softly. He broke the two apart and looked at Jerry. His eyes were wide and a there was a look of fear and shock on his face.

"Oh my God, Milton! Have you thought of working with lions?" Jack rolled his eyes and looked at his friends.

"Ok so here's plan A." then Jerry spoke up.

"Wait, where's plan B?" Milton started breathing heavy and looked at Jerry like he wanted to kill him.

"Anyway, we'll think of plan A and after that plan B."

"But do we need a plan B?" Jerry said.

"No, now if we -" Jack started but Jerry cut him off.

"But then why do we call the first plan plan A if we don't need a plan B?"

"Because plan A means it's the first plan."

"But if we have only one plan why do we need to call it the first plan when there is no second… wait… did I say that right?" Jack sighed and groaned in frustration. Milton spoke up while smiling.

"Not so easy to be tough huh Jack?" Jack raised a fist and put it back down.

"Guys, let's keep it down, ok? We're not even suppose to be here!" Jack yelled. Right after that Rudy walked out of the door they were standing next to. The guys looked at him terrified. Rudy looked at them and the three teenagers sat straight.

"What are you doing at such an hour out of your cabins, soldiers?" the three of them looked at him scared. They knew that they had to answer but they didn't know how. The halls were really quiet and Rudy was about to give them some punishment which would mean cutting off some points or giving them lunch jobs for the rest of the month, but they started hearing foot steps approaching. All of them, including Rudy looked and saw Kim walking towards them.

"Good evening, sir." she said while looking at Rudy. Rudy looked at Kim and then at the three boys.

"Are those three your responsibility?" Jack's eyes widened a little bit at what Kim's answer could be.

"Yes sir." at that point everybody's eyes widened.

"You are not allowed to have students interfere with your work and you know it."

"I do, sir, but I was helping them as they were helping me."

"And what were they helping you with, sergeant?"

"Equipment installation, sir."

"Take those three with you and stay out of the halls. Dismissed." said Rudy and Kim turned around and left with the three boys. Kim was in the front while Jerry, Jack and Milton were behind her keeping quiet. Kim took the blame when she could've just minded her own business. Although Jack was wondering how did she not get in trouble with Rudy. He was so strict but he wasn't mad or disappointed for Kim disobeying the rules. We walked into our regular training class and looked around. Everything was a mess. We all looked at Kim and she looked at us.

"I know, I know it's a huge disaster like every other night." Milton looked at her confused.

"So this place looks like this every single night?!"  
"Ever since I started training here."

"Wow. But in the morning everything looks so clean." said Jerry.

"Well yeah but that's because I stay up most of the time and take care of all of the equipment and since I saved your butts from Rudy…you will be helping me clean all this up." everybody looked at her and nodded.

We started cleaning everything up, putting all the bullets in their special boxes and picking up huge guns and fire missile, putting them up in the closets. We were almost done when Kim spoke up.

"Ok so I'll take care of the rest of those. You guys need the sleep, so just go to bed." Jerry and Milton smiled and run out the door, but I stayed behind.

"So you don't want me to help you out here or something?"

"Nah I'm good you need your sleep."

"What about you?" Kim turned around and let the box she was holding down.

"I do need my sleep, but I am not the one in training here."

"When were you in training?" Kim looked at him shocked.

"I would rather not talk about that, Brewer. It's none of your business." Jack sighed, realizing that she just called him Brewer again.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to help. You must've had a tough childhood growing up around army equipment." Kim looked down at the box and picked it up putting it on the shelf and sighed.

"You have no idea." Jack thought that this is the moment he has to leave so he helped her pick up the last gun and walked out of the room saying a 'good night', but receiving no answer. He walked out of the room and looked through the window. He watched Kim sit on the floor and start doing push ups. Not girl push ups… all the way to the floor and then she would put more power in her arms and basically jump and stay a few seconds in the air while clapping her hands and after that landing again on the floor without her body touching the ground and she went on and on and on , without stopping. This girl will stop at nothing, thought Jack as he went back to his dorm.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys so I wanted to say thank you for the comments you left last chapter and I tried my best to update as fast as possible and not make a crappy chapter at the same time. So next week I will be going to another volleyball camp but I will be a day camper so basically I will be going there for only 4 hours and then my regular practice 2 hours and a half, so I will be able to update on FFN. Most of you know about the other story 'Way too crazy' and I got a lot of positive reviews, but I feel like I am making the chapters way too long there so I will be posting part 1 and part 2 there so in total there will be around 2000 words at each chapter instead of 5000. Thank you so much for the reviews there too. I will update there when I can as well. Thank you and enjoy the chapter! - Sabrina. :-)**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"So you don't want me to help you out here or something?"

"Nah I'm good you need your sleep."

"What about you?" Kim turned around and let the box she was holding down.

"I do need my sleep, but I am not the one in training here."

"When were you in training?" Kim looked at him shocked.

"I would rather not talk about that, Brewer. It's none of your bussiness." Jack sighed, realizing that she just called him Brewer again.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to help. You must've had a tough childhood growing up around army equipment." Kim looked down at the box and picked it up putting it on the shelf and sighed.

"You have no idea." Jack thought that this is the moment he has to leave so he helped her pick up the last gun and walked out of the room saying a 'good night', but receiving no answer. He walked out of the room and looked through the window. He watched Kim sit on the floor and start doing push ups. Not girl push ups… all the way to the floor and then she would put more power in her arms and basically jump and stay a few seconds in the air while clapping her hands and after that landing again on the floor without her body touching the ground and she went on and on and on , without stopping. This girl will stop at nothing, thought Jack as he went back to his dorm.

**NEW CHAPTER:**

**AUTHOR'S POV:**

Jack quickly walked down the hall into his dorm and saw all the guys on their beds … but not asleep. Jack's eyes widened.

"Are you guys crazy?! None of us will be able to wake up at the right time! We'll miss breakfast and probably class and all that!" said a panicked Jack, while all the guys groaned and Milton spoke up.

"Would you please shut up?! They will hear us, ok? Plus it's not like we have that much of a sleep left."

"I know yo! It's like 2.30 and at 5 is breakfast and then morning phisical training." Jack sighed.

"I'm really sorry guys. I just lost track of time, but why didn't you go to sleep?"

"We were worried! We thought you got in trouble!" said Milton and Jerry gave him the look. Milton sighed.

"GAAAH fine! We were curious in what you and Kim 'discussed'." he said while giving the quote marks with his fingers. Jack rolled his eyes.

"I don't get you guys! I thought you knew that there is still nothing between me and Kim! She is way too stubborn and you all know it 100%." the two sighed and Milton spoke up.

"Do you wanna get some sleep?" he said while yawning. Jack and Jerry shock their head as in 'no'. Milton moaned and fell on his back, sinking into the bed.

"We won't be able to wake up if we go to sleep now, man. We will get in serious trouble tomorrow." Jerry chuckled at Jack's words.

"You mean in a few hours?"Jack smiled and nodded. The two looked at a passed out Milton. They both laughed hard and sat on the floor. Jerry whimpered and Jack looked at him confused.

"Umm you ok Jer?"

"I m-miss m-my phone!" Jack laughed and patted him on the back. A few minutes later the both of them were on the floor passed out ...


End file.
